Alone in the void
by XX-Samantha-XX
Summary: Sheppard is trapped in a jumper, there is only little time to get to him, will the team get there in time to save him. Now complete...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine I just like taking them for a little while. I'll put them back promise._

_Characters: Sheppard and team. No spoilers _

_Summary: The void took him into a peaceful rest…_

_I really should be getting the next chapters out of my other 2 fics, but this is screaming to get out, sorry for making you wait for the others. Here we go then._

**Alone in the void**.

Sheppard struggled to open his eyes, when he did everything was a blur. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was or, how he got here. He became aware of an object in his hands, it was a tablet. The tablet showed some readings which at first, he was confused about. The readings came into focus, as did the reason he was in his situation at the moment. It read, five minutes of oxygen left. Crap he thought wearily. Just as he began fading again he heard a panicked voice over the radio, trying to get his attention.

"Sheppard!" the voice was familiar to him, it was McKay. Sheppard couldn't for the life of him figure out why McKay sounded so scared or, he was calling him on the radio. What Sheppard did know was that he was loosing time and that he could barely even help himself. He was aware that there was something trickling on the tablet in his hands and then remembered he was bleeding but how he got injured, he couldn't remember. He was numb from the coldness around him or was he going into shock. He tried to listen to the voice but didn't have the energy to reply.

"Sheppard! Can you hear me, Sheppard?" Sheppard drifted again, his vision fading.

"Sheppard! Just hold on, we are almost there, just a little longer" the voice was so distant it hardly seemed real.

His head was pounding and his breaths were shallow, he knew his time was up; his friends were too far away to help him. He was ever the optimist but, even he couldn't see a way out of this one. Unless, the distant voice was, within the four and a half minute window he had left. He had hoped had it come down to it, he would be able to actually say goodbye to his friends, this situation however, left him too weak to speak the words he wanted to say.

The darkness of the empty space around him was creeping ever so slowly into his vision. The tablet counting down to his death dropped out of his hands with a thud, his hands well past being strong enough to hold it. The coldness of the void in front seeping into his skin or maybe, the void was leaching his remaining heat. He was drifting alone in the blackness of space in a lone puddle jumper. Even if they found him, how would they get him out? As the remains of his strength failed him and he slumped into the pilot's chair, he thought he could see the outline of another puddle jumper though, it could have just been his mind playing tricks on him. This gave him a little hope; the darkness consumed him into its painless slumber...

TBC

_This was just a new idea that wanted to get out, tell me what you all think and if I should carry on. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this chapter took awhile, I got distracted by my NCIS fic and college work. Some things should be answered in this chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet. _

**Chapter 2**

10 hours ago-back on Atlantis…

"Are you sure it is safe to go alone?" Asked a worried Teyla.

"It's just a simple recon, there shouldn't be any trouble" replied Sheppard. It really was just a simple recon to a local planet; there was no need for anyone else to go. He would fly out there see what was there and then come back. Really he just wanted to get into a jumper and fly around for a bit, may as well report back if the local planet could had life or not. It's not like he would be engaging with any body, if something was found then, the whole team could come. Another reason was that, this particular jumper had recently been repaired and it was a sort of test flight, to see if the repairs held together for a long flight. Teyla wasn't happy with the answer but she knew, that it was because he had been cooped up in Atlantis for a while, tied up with what his people called paperwork, she knew how much he hated it.

"Very well, but please stay out of trouble" she said serenely, knowing that Sheppard managed to find trouble anywhere. He gave her a look of innocence.

"Well you know me"

"Yes John, I do" she threw him a very knowing look that said that's what the problem was; she did know him, all too well.

"Look I'll be back in no time, keep Ronon out of trouble while I'm gone" he smirked. The whole flight would take about 16 hours round trip. He turned away and walked down the corridor to the jumper bay. She watched him for a moment, before turning back towards the gym. She had a bad feeling about this…

About 4 hours later…

Soon enough, she was called to the control room where a worried looking McKay and Weir stood. Ronon was hovering looking stoic as always, though those that knew him could tell he was worried by the pacing. The bad feeling from earlier had increased she knew that something was wrong, but asked anyway.

"What is happening?" everyone turned in her direction and Dr Weir answered.

"Col. Sheppard isn't answering his radio" worry twisted in Teyla's stomach, the only reason that he would not answer was if he couldn't. She now wished that she had forced him to take someone else along.

"Well, whose bright idea was it that he went on his own?" McKay snapped. He was also worried I mean it was a jumper that he had repaired, had it broke? He wasn't going to admit that it could be his fault though.

"McKay" Ronon growled, effectively silencing the scientist. Elizabeth stepped in before this could escalate like it usually would.

"I want you to go in another jumper and bring him home. There could just be some interference stopping us but, I want to make sure." Ronon not needing to be told anything else moved out, Teyla followed and then went McKay albeit in a huff.

They rushed to the jumper bay, hoping that they hadn't lost Sheppard for good this time. They had come so close so many times; I mean his luck would run out at some point. They were already 4 hours behind and anything could have happened. Sheppard had been told check in every couple of hours. If he had noticed a problem with the communications, maybe, he was already on his way back but couldn't contact them. This gave them a little hope at least…

x-X-x

About an hour ago- on the jumper

Sheppard loved to fly; it was calming, just to get away for a little bit. Well, it was calming as long as things didn't go wrong. He had been three hours into his journey when things had started to go wrong, firstly he had noticed that the communications were offline, he had tried to call Atlantis, to update them on anything he might have seen. Well at least that's all that was wrong he thought calmly, all he needed to do was go back and then finish this recon when the jumper was fully repaired even though, he had been assured that it was fully functional.

The control of the ship slipped from his mind, great now navigational control was gone he though wryly. He tried to push the small ship with his mind, fighting for control, it wasn't relinquished. Knowing he couldn't do anything in the pilot seat for the moment, he moved to find a tablet to see what was troubling the ship, then making his way back to the pilot's seat he studied the tablet. What he saw on the tablet wasn't making him feel any better; in fact, the little screen seemed to be in gibberish that only McKay understood. _Damn I knew I should have brought someone else along, _he was now regretting the choice he had made to go alone_._

As he tried to recall some of the jumper repair lessons he had been taught, alarms started wailing. At first he thought it meant that he had company however, when he looked at the device in his hands, it signified that it was the ship there was something wrong with, all the readings were all over the place, maybe that's way he couldn't understand it. He tried to make some changes to some of the systems, like he had also been taught. The changes didn't help.

Suddenly, the sound of something powering up emitted from in front of him, he only had time to move his arms up in front of his face and shield his eyes when the panel to the side of him exploded. He felt the sharp stings of crystal and metal fragments piercing the skin on his arms, the flash of the explosion white washed his sight for a moment. Everything came into a bleary focus; the blast hadn't been that strong as to knock him out, but he was now dazed as to what exactly had happened.

He needed to find out how much damage had been done, but when he tried to move a sharp pain in his side stopped him, his vision greyed, the stars now being enveloped by a darkness that was growing. His last senses before the blackness claimed him were of burnt metal, blood and the feeling that he was now well and truly alone. While that is what he wanted at the start, at least then he could go back. Now, he had no way of knowing if anyone could rescue him, no way to know whether he had drifted off the course he had been on. Then the dark void that was the space in front of him, claimed him for its own…

TBC- hope ya'll liked it, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the review people, now here is the next chapter._

**Chapter 3**

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Ronon gruffly. He wasn't one to worry, but Sheppard was his friend, it had been Sheppard who had allowed Ronon to have the luxury of friends, since he wasn't a runner anymore.

"No, and will everyone stop asking, I will let you all know when I have" McKay bit back. He was also worried but an angry Ronon wasn't a good thing, he thought that Ronon already knew that he was blaming himself, well technically it had been his fault, maybe, Ronon thought this as well McKay thought dejectedly.

"It will not help to get angry at each other" Teyla spoke calmly, ever the voice of reason. Ronon looked at her and shrugged, McKay went back to studying his tablet. He couldn't see any sign of Sheppard's jumper; it wasn't where it was meant to be. They had been looking for 4 hours, not a sign of him, he hadn't passed them on the way so where was he. McKay increased the power to the sensors.

"I think I have something" McKay practically shouted. Both Teyla and Ronon looked up, hope shining in Teyla's eyes, Ronon's held determination to find his friend.

"What is it?" asked Teyla.

"Well it's the signal from the jumper…" he stopped as he read the tablet; a crestfallen look crossed his face.

"McKay!" Ronon didn't like the look worn by the scientist. McKay jumped at the sound of his name, he didn't want to tell them but he had to.

"Erm…well…it seems that his jumper is almost out of power and we're two hours away, I have no idea how long the power is going to last-" he stuttered.

"Don't count him out yet McKay" Ronon stated matter-of-factly. Ronon's tone put an end to further conversations of the defeatist attitude type.

"Right... I'll…I'll try him on the radio maybe, he can tell us what is going on" McKay went about adjusting controls within the ship and called to Sheppard. After waiting for a few minutes and getting no response he stated to panic, he was about to speak when he caught a glare from Ronon, Teyla sensing trouble spoke.

"Maybe, he is just out of range" though silently she knew that there was something wrong if John couldn't answer the radio. Maybe it had broken, or maybe he was seriously injured. She didn't show her worry, knowing that it would only make McKay panic more.

"Yeah, maybe" came McKay's soft reply barely audible. He deflated at the thought that because he hadn't double checked the jumper before Sheppard went out, that he may have lost one of his good friends.

x-X-x

Sheppard drifted back to consciousness, hoping he had been rescued already. No such luck, he wondered if his friends had started to look for him yet. He had missed he scheduled radio checks, a few of them to be precise. He could only hope that they had sent someone when he had missed the first, but if that were true then they would have found him by now. Unless, he cursed at the thought that he had gone off course, he looked outwards to the stars. Hang on the planet he was surveying had been a little blob when he had first had trouble with the jumper, where was it now? He thought gloomily, he must have drifted.

He fumbled around the dim lighted jumper, looking for the table he had held before he fell unconscious, as he stretched to reach it the pain in his side returned with full force. He grabbed his side in effort to stop the pain, after a few deep breaths he was able to force the pain down to a manageable level. He opened his eyes to look at the wound causing the most trouble. Damn he thought, one of the control crystals were imbedded just under his ribs on his right side, knowing that he shouldn't remove it he left it until Carson could fix him. For the moment he needed to concentrate on getting the jumper working again, or at least the communications working.

He moved to get up, he needed to get the co-pilot control to asses the damage and fix it. The movement was stopped by his knees collapsing underneath him, he landed awkwardly back in his seat, he fought the urge to cry out at the crystal imbedded its self deeper into him, his breathing became laboured as he fought down the nausea building up. He wasn't going to be sick inside a enclosed space. He regain he equilibrium and continued with the task at hand, this time he swayed dangerously but remained upright.

Upon reached the co-pilot's seat he rested for a moment, not wanting to admit that it had taken all his energy to get there, knowing he would need to get back to the pilots seat to retrieve the table he had left, _stupid John, you shouda taken it with you_ he thought. That is when he realised how cold it actually was, he wrapped his arms around himself in attempt to fight it off but it didn't help. Using his arms only caused more pain, they had been cut up pretty badly when the console had blown up, they had a few small and few bigger pieces in them, around some of the larger pieces, crimson blood trickled slowly out and on to his uniform and the floor on the jumper. McKay was going to killed him for messing up another jumper, he chuckled at the thought then stopped as the shard of crystal moved and sent fiery pain signals up and down his nerve endings. He needed help now, he needed get to work.

An hour later…

Sheppard had been tinkering for the better part of an hour and had finally made some progress, it had been slow progress though, his mind kept on drifting, his vision greying if he so much as move an awkward way. He was feeling weaker and weaker by the second, his fingers had become numb from the cold, it had seeped into his every fibre, causing him to shiver. He had the feeling that he was in shock but couldn't worry about that now he needed to let someone know that he was still alive and still waiting to be found. He believed that he had gotten the communications back up, now, all he needed do is get back to the tablet in the pilot's chair.

The second journey across the width of the ship was more painful than the first, he stumbled, jarring his body, sending waves of pain rushing through him, the chair looked so far away, he stumbled some more and managed to deposit himself on the sturdy chair, he couldn't help the strangled cry that escaped his mouth. He really needed help now. He forced himself to remain conscious for the few minutes it would take to call for help. He looked at the tablet he had grabbed before resting and saw that the communications were back up, he silently cheered. He also saw that he had about 50 minutes worth of power left, was anyone close enough to help him? He pressed the button for the radio.

"This is Lt Col. Sheppard is anyone out there" with his call for help sent he drifted to sleep for a few minutes, he would try again when he was a little more alert.

Little did he know that his friends had been monitoring the radio and had heard the message, they would get there in an hour, but was it enough time?

TBC

_So now we have got back to the start of the story sort of, this is the scene before, maybe now the actual rescue can start._ _Please read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Now that I've finished the long NCIS fic I can get back to my Stargate Atlantis fics here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. _

**Chapter 4**

"_This is Lt Col. Sheppard is anyone out there"_

McKay had been piloting the jumper when he heard Sheppard's distress call, Sheppard sound a little weak which wasn't a good thing, and it meant he was hurt; he shared worried looks with both Teyla and Ronon. They had been trying to contact Sheppard for the better part of an hour with no response, it must have mean that the communications were down somehow, _had Sheppard actually fixed it himself_ McKay thought slightly surprised, maybe Sheppard does listen to him after all.

Knowing that John was alive gave them a renewed hope; McKay pushed the ship a littler harder, causing a slight increase in speed. Hopefully they would be in time, he also knew that John's jumper was almost out of power, and had no idea how long it would last. The only problem was getting Sheppard out of the jumper safely; maybe he could tweak the cloak again, turning it into a shield of sorts. I mean if it worked underwater, he guessed it could work in space. However, it meant that they would have no shields, and were in the middle of space. This is obviously a very bad thing, what with Wraith lurking around. He quickly scanned the vicinity just in case; he went to work on changing it over anyway. Maybe, Sheppard's jumper would have enough power to land at the closest planet.

"Sheppard, it's McKay, can you hear me?" McKay asked a little worriedly, it had only been a short message then nothing. No response.

"John, please respond" Teyla almost pleaded. Again nothing, McKay panicked, turned away from the radio looking for hope from his team mates, but finding only calmness.

"What if… what if he's-" he stopped suddenly, not wanting to voice the last bit. Teyla spoke up again.

"Perhaps he can only send messages and not receive them." Ronon nodded slightly in agreement, he knew that sometimes the radios didn't always work. Teyla continued noting that her comment hadn't calmed Rodney down "Or there could be what you call…interference" she thought about the word for a moment, she had heard him speak about it before.

"What…erm…ahh yes, you could be right" McKay scolded himself secretly, why hadn't he thought of that, he was meant to be the genius. He tapped rapidly on his tablet looking for any signs of interference, "Ah –ha, there is some debris from meteors in this system, we need to get closer" he went about piloting the ship again, trying to push the engines as fast as he could.

For the next 45 minute they tried in vain to contact Sheppard. They had tried every 5 minutes, and nothing, the last time they thought they heard a shuffle of sorts, but couldn't be sure. McKay had almost finished with the updates to the systems so they could get Sheppard out of the jumper. The atmosphere in their own jumper was tense, they were all worried now, and they were close enough that they could just about see Sheppard's jumper on the horizon. They could only hope that Sheppard was still alive when they got to him.

"McKay, go faster." Ronon ordered.

"Look, I'd be going faster if you'd stop asking every few minutes" McKay bit back. Ronon sent him and warning look, McKay ignored it and pushed the small ship even harder than before. He knew that Ronon was just worried.

They were minutes away when alarms went off, they had just been trying to get Sheppard's attention again, McKay looked at the readings, he immediately stiffened in his seat, both Teyla and Ronon realised this. They knew that it was going to be bad news, though they didn't want to hear it.

"What is it Rodney?" Teyla asked with trepidation. _Please don't say what I think you're going to say_ she pleaded silently.

"He…the…the jumper just lost all power…" McKay struggled to get even this out, in his head he was willing there to be oxygen left in the ship Sheppard was in, but he knew that it was only a slim chance.

"Then you must go faster!" Ronon bellowed, half ordering him.

"Right…erm…but-" he stuttered trying to tell them it was no use before Ronon cut him off again.

"Just go McKay, Now!"

x-X-x

Sheppard was aware of the alarms blaring just before he slipped away again. he had watched the count down, he had no idea how much oxygen was left in his ship, he just knew that his friends were near, maybe, they would reach him in time. His hold on life slipped away between his fingers, covered in his own blood, surely he didn't have enough blood left to lose. Would his friends get there just in time to see him die, or would they be able to save him. He slumped in the pilot's chair, well at least his last image would be that of the stars and his friends...

TBC

_The next chapter should be the last, it just seemed right to end this one here, hope ya'll liked it_. _Please read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

McKay had been ecstatic that his plan had worked; he had changed the cloak into a shield, and then managed to some how nudge the ship to the nearest moon where they could land relatively safe, and then had opened the other ships rear hatch from the outside, he was a little proud of himself, the pride was quickly replaced with fear for his friend. They panicked at the time it had taken, it had taken near enough twenty minutes, they had little hope that Sheppard would still be alive but they had to check, if only to bring his body back. McKay had tried to calculate how much air would be left inside of a jumper not running on life support, considering the space within and a person's normal breathing rate, he couldn't see Sheppard actually getting out of this one. He had tried to follow Sheppard's advice to lighten up and stop being such a pessimist, but he honestly couldn't see it ending any other way. His mind flashed back to what they had found in the ship…

x-X-x

_They all shared one last somewhat hopeful glance before they left the confines of their own ship_._ Had they had the time to comment, Teyla would have called the sight outside beautiful. The light atmosphere of the moon they had landed on and the slight breeze created a hazy effect, the effect you got on a lazy, hot day. The sun shone lightly through the thin clouds almost making the ground glow. The air was thin but it was liveable, a stream ran long the side of where they had landed, the ships causing a slight indent in the dusty ground, the ground was sparsely littered with trees, meaning lots of open space to land. It was luck y they had found a moon close by. Sheppard's ship had drifted off course further out of the system he had been in. the stars could just be seen twinkling as the dusk set in. _

_Their attention focused on the seemingly undamaged ship before them, they moved hastily towards it. They would be protected for now, but anything could happen, they needed to hurry. They needn't have spoken a word; they all knew what was required of them in this situation. McKay mumbling techno babble under his breath, reached to open the hatch to the ship, it took a few minutes._

_The hatch hissed as it released, the first thing they noticed was the overpowering metallic smell of blood, they could just about see it smeared within the ship from the dim light penetrating the front part of the jumper. The next thing they noticed was the mess of black hair peeking just above the pilot's seat; this forced them into action. They all walked to the front of the ship as quick as possible, hoping for any movement from their friend, nothing. The lack of movement caused alarm within them, Sheppard even asleep would be aware of their presence. Only Teyla moved closer, as they couldn't all fit. _

_Looking upon Sheppard she gasped in fear, Sheppard looked dead, his chest seemed still. She reached out with a shaking hand, hoping to find a pulse. Ronon and McKay could only watch with baited breath as she tried to find the life in their friend. He hadn't made a noise, the silence lingering within the ship like the smell death. She pleaded in her head to the ancestors that he would live, at first she couldn't find a pulse, she pressed harder into his icy skin, that was when she felt it, his pulse. But, it was very weak, he needed medical attention now. He wouldn't last much longer and they still had hours to travel._

x-X-x

McKay, Teyla and Ronon had been waiting in the infirmary waiting area for the better part of three hours, they couldn't settle. Ronon was leaning against a wall, tension emitting from him, McKay pacing, Teyla sat serenely, for the first two hours, now she was fidgeting in her seat. They were all worried that this time Sheppard's luck may have run out, not that he had the greatest of luck anyway.

At first, Dr Beckett had tried to get them to leave, make them rest, but knowing them like he did he stopped asking and knew they would wait out here, no matter how long it took. They had unspoken rules when either of them was in the infirmary; they would stand vigil and watching over the team mate until that member was safe, and _not _before they knew. Unfortunately, it was this group in particular that stood waiting the most, Sheppard always found away to land himself in the infirmary, both Ronon and McKay had commented on the fact. Dr Weir had been called away but wanted to be kept informed, though she hadn't wanted to leave. She needed to know he would live.

Suddenly, the doors opened and out stepped a tired looking Dr Beckett. His overalls covered in crimson blood. They all struggled to remain composed until they knew the answer, questions racing in their minds. Had they gotten him back in time? Would he live? It seemed as if he didn't know what to tell them for a moment, sensing this McKay panicked and stuttered.

"I-i-is…he…" Beckett, seeing the worried looks around him, interrupted McKay and apprised them of Sheppard's condition.

"No lad, he aint dead, but he came damn close, so he's going ta be pretty weak for a while." They all sighed in relief, but wouldn't be moved until they saw him themselves.

"May we see him?" asked Teyla calmly, her composer now regained.

Beckett smiled and replied. "Of course ye can lass, just try not ta be disturbing him." Teyla nodded, and moved towards where Sheppard was being settled into the main infirmary. Ronon and McKay followed.

Surrounded by medical equipment, Sheppard seemed small and fragile; they however knew that this wasn't true. It weighed heavily on them just how close they had come this time.

Green eyes flickered open, they seemed confused for a moment, but after looking around they settled and their owner spoke, albeit a little strained.

"Hey guys" he paused for a moment; he became aware of a dull pain in his side. He knew he was in the infirmary, but didn't know how he got there; last thing he knew was stars. "What happened?"

"What else Sheppard, you broke another jumper." McKay baited. Sheppard smiled a little at the usual answer from McKay, it seemed that is was of course him that always broke them. Teyla shook her head lightly and turned to John.

"I am glad that you are looking better, John" Sheppard smiled in appreciation at her. She always had a very calming effect on everyone.

Before McKay could pipe up again Beckett shooed them away, with the exception of Ronon. Beckett knew that the team would have already thought up a roster on watching over Sheppard. Beckett smiled and walked away knowing that Sheppard would be looked after by his team.

Ronon settled himself on the chair close to Sheppard's bed, putting his feet up so they rested just on the edge of the bed. Sheppard closed his eyes, drifting away slightly in to the land of sleep he opened them again, fighting the sleep. If he slept then they would be gone again he thought fearfully. Ronon sensed this fear and knew what to say.

"Go to sleep Sheppard" the tone used was ordering but friendly.

Sheppard was used to this sort of response from Ronon, knowing that it was his way of saying that he would be there when Sheppard woke up. Sheppard smiled and allowed himself to sleep. He was safe and no longer alone in the vastness of space.

The end

_Sadly that is the end of this little fic, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review, let me know what you thought. Until next time then…_


End file.
